This invention is directed toward a clutch that requires a small amount of current to actuate, and more specifically to a clutch that is actuated pneumatically.
Clutches are well known in the art and are used on a variety of mechanical devices. Typically, clutches are actuated either mechanically or electrically such as with a solenoid or the like. In some systems, particularly low current systems, the amount of current required to actuate the clutch limits the number of clutches that may be used in a system. For example, for a typical corn planter, a solenoid requires approximately 30 amps to pull a piston to engage a release ring, and approximately 1 amp to hold the piston in engagement. As a result, based on the limitations of the electrical system, one clutch is used to activate several corn planters. With the advent of GPS, this creates inefficiencies in planting where independent control of each planter is desired. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatically actuated clutch.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a clutch that is actuated by a reduced amount of current.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.